A splash block is a structure laid with its top close to the ground surface to receive drainage of rain water from the roof of a building and to carry it away from the building. Traditionally, splash blocks have been comprised of masonry such as concrete or cinder block material. However, because masonry splash blocks are heavy and can easily break or chip if mishandled, other materials such as molded plastic and fiberglass have recently gained favor.
A problem with prior art splash blocks, which typically range from 24 to 36 inches in length, is that the splash block may not be long enough to carry the drainage water a sufficient distance from the foundation of the building. In addition, them are many circumstances in which it would be desirable to convey the water in a non-linear path, for example, to direct the drainage water around a shrub or other obstacle.
Thus there is a need for a splash block system which defines a path which is adjustable in length to provide control over the distance over which the water is carried before being discharged.
There is a further need for a splash block system which can be arranged in a non-linear path to permit drainage water to be diverted around an obstacle such as a shrub.